The Dream
by CLBisMe
Summary: A dream that unsuspectingly brings two enemies closer together, please give this story a chance, PG for the mention of beatings.
1. The dream comes true

Hermione was sitting in the living room of her house when her little sister  
Gabriella (Gabby) came in the room.  
"Hi sis," she said with a lollypop (she sounds like a 5-year-old, doesn't  
she?) that has gum in the center.  
"Hi," she says like she was distracted by something.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Oh, nothing other than a dream that I had last night."  
"Tell me what was it about?" she was excited about dreams because she loved  
to interpret dreams.  
"Ok, you know that guy whose my enemy?"  
"Yeah," this intrigued her.  
"I had a dream that he was being beaten up by his father and that he ran-  
away and somehow found his way here. He also brought his little brother, I  
say about your age and his older sister," she said with one breath.  
"WOW! Ok, this is what I think."  
"Well?"  
"Your MADLY in-love with him," after she said that Hermione gave a face and  
Gabby busted out laughing.  
H: "HA! HA! Very funny! NOT!"  
G: "Oh, but dear sister it was, it was.'  
H: "You repeated yourself."  
G: "I don't care and you know it."  
H: "Where's Brian?"  
G: "I dunno."  
H: "Go get him."  
G: "Ok."  
H: "WELL???"  
G: "What?"  
H: "Go get him."  
G: "Ok, BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
H: "I meant go get him and not bust my ear-drum, you dafted person you!"  
"Oh well," Gabby said with eyes that spoke that she was innocent.  
"Yeah, what's up?" asked a new voice.  
"Hey, Brian, Mione had a dream about her enemy and that he miraculously  
found his way here with his brother and sister after a terrible beating,"  
said Gabby with amusement in her voice.  
"Oh, is that true, Hermione dear," said Brian jokingly.  
"Yes it is," Hermione cried indignantly.  
"Well.," Brian was interrupted by a knock on the front door. And when they  
opened it they saw.(dun, dun, dun!!) Draco Malfoy, with his little brother,  
and older sister, Draco looked like he was beaten badly.  
"Oh my gosh, Hermione your dr..dream," stuttered Gabby.  
  
Tell me how you like the story! It's only the beginning, so it's not the  
best. OH and none of this is mine!!!! Maybe the plot and a few characters  
but the rest is J.K.'s!!! 


	2. Interductions

"Hermione, I think we should let them in don't you," said Brian, the voice of reason in the family.  
  
"Ok, come in. Mal- Draco, come here," said Hermione in a rush. While Hermione doctored Draco's wounds, Draco's siblings introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Eric," said Draco's little brother, he looked to be about the same age as Gabby but he was taller than she was. He had vibrant blue eyes that twinkled as he spoke. He had light dirty blonde hair and had a very good complexion. Other than that, he looked exactly like Draco.  
  
"I'm Rhiannon," said Draco's older sister. She was somewhat tall, but she was not short, she had long hair similar to Gabby's long hair, but it was platinum blonde. (It went to the small of their backs, Gabby's hair was dark brown with natural blonde high-lights, her hair, unlike Hermione's hair was sleek and straight, but only because of so many straightenings that she couldn't count them all.) And Rhia (that's her nickname) was very pretty, she looked to be about 19, Gabby caught her brother staring at Rhia (practically drooling).  
  
"Hi, I'm Gabby, It's nice to meet you three," said Gabby in a very nice and polite manner. She held out her hand and Rhia shook it, Eric took her hand and kissed it, Gabby immediately blushed. "I'm Brain, like my sister said it's nice to meet you three," he said in a dreamy sort of voice. (Gabby mimicked him and teased him about that for a while, oh and by the way, Brain is 20. Gabby is 15 (so is Eric) and Herm is 17.)  
  
"Our parents will be back soon, they're at the dentist office, should I call them Hermione to tell them we have guests?" Gabby asked Hermione.  
  
"Ummm. Yeah, I think you should," she answered, "Also show Rhiannon the room in which she will be staying in, please.  
  
"Ok, hey Rhiannon c'mon, and I'll show you the room." After they got upstairs, Rhiannon they got to the room. "This is where me and Hermione sleep, I know it's cluttered, but when it's clean it looks a LOT better, Rhiannon," Gabby said emphasizing the lot.  
  
"Oh, no, I absolutely LOVE it! Oh, and you call me Rhia, all my friends and relatives do."  
  
"Ok, well did you bring your stuff with you?" asked Gabby.  
  
"Oh, yes, I wish I could have brought more but we had to leave quick." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabby asked in a comforting way.  
  
"Well, it all started when." she started.  
  
Well another chapter come and gone. Review if you want! Anything you recognize is J.K.'s the rest is mine. 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: sad but true none of this is mine, other than the plot, and some characters, allllllll thoughhhhhhhhh I wouldn't mind owning Draco **says in a sing song voice**  
  
**Gabby's POV**  
  
"It all started when our mom got really sick," Rhia started with a look a sadness crossed her face. I, myself though she might cry but she held strong and continued. "When she got sick she couldn't get out of her room very often, our father (I notice right there she had no compassion for her father) would get very upset, not in the sad way but in the mad way. (I though to myself, hey that rhymed but I chose not to say that out loud.) Then, since Draco was the oldest boy he chose to take his anger out physically on Draco. He verbally took it out on us," she said. Then I intervened.  
  
"Us?" I asked, "who is us?"  
  
"Oh, me and Eric," she replied simply.  
  
"Oh, that's horrible," I cried out.  
  
"I know, and since I was first born as a girl father never took me anywhere because he was ashamed of me being a girl. He (as in their father) also never took Eric anywhere because Eric didn't have the trademark platinum blonde hair," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Wow that's really sad. But if it makes you feel any better, I think my brother has a crush on you," I said with a smile, hoping it would make her feel better.  
  
Rhia laughed and smiled, "I noticed he was staring at kind of funnily." Rhia and me had a good laugh about that.  
  
"I need to call my parent you're welcome to stay in here and make yourself comfortable and at home!" I said cheerfully.  
  
(Hermione and Draco)  
  
"So let me get this straight, your father," Hermione started.  
  
"Beat me? Yes he did, Granger," he answered without any real feelings.  
  
"Call me Hermione," She said straight out  
  
"Ok, then you call me Draco," he shot back. "Fine with me," she answered, "So where does it hurt?"  
  
How do you all like it??? I'M ON A ROLL!!! 3 chapters a day! Awesome! Anyway review please, and give me nice but constructive criticism.  
  
THANK YOU TO HARRYFOREVA, you were my first reviewer to each chapter!!!! Thank you to karakot! Please review!!!! 


	4. New Findings

Eric's name will now be Alex, just because I don't feel like Eric is the name I need for this character.

* * *

"What do you mean, where does it hurt? Granger if you haven't noticed it hurts everywhere!" snapped Draco. "Wait I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to be mean, really I didn't, I'm in pain and if you haven't noticed I am the one who had to go to my enemies best friends house for help," he said with a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I understand, just bare with me, I'm doing the best I can, ok?" she siad softly to him.  
  
"Ok," he answered back.  
  
"Now, lay the couch and take off you shirt. No Malfoy, oh sorry, Draco, I need to check your back out so get that smirk off your face," said Hermione while Draco was getting the wrong idea for a second.  
  
"SIS! MUM SAID IT WOULD BE JUST GREAT TO HAVE THEM STAY!" Brain called down the stairs.  
  
"I thought I told Gab to call Mum and Dad!" Hermione called back.  
  
"Yeah, well she did, but I was listening on the other line and then I told her I would tell you, is that ok?" he answered.  
  
"Ok!" and with that their conversation was done.

* * *

"Alex this will be your room, you'll be sharing with me," said Brain he looked around and then muttered something under his breath and two beds appeared and there were still loads of space in the room. (That's right Hermy's family is either wandlesses or they have to use a wand, but we'll get to that later.)  
  
"Wow, you're a wandless! That is so cool!" exclaimed Alex, then he composed himself and looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah, so is Gab and Dad, but Mum and 'Mione have to use wands most of the time," he said then sat on his bed, what a long time a head would actually say how powerful they would be. (Keep that in mind!)  
  
"Does Gabby have a boyfriend?" asked Alex suddenly even surprising himself.  
  
"Yes, and no, if I'm not mistaken she does but they're taking a brake," said Brian thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Let's go see how the girls are doing," suggested Alex.

* * *

So the guys walked down the hall. They knocked on the door and waited, they heard giggling and looked at each other worry on their faces. Giggling is NEVER good, it means they're taking about boys.  
  
"Password," came Gab's voice threw the door.  
  
"C'mon sis let us in," said Brain annoyed.  
  
"Password," and with that Brain charmed the door open.

* * *

A/N: i know ihaven't updated in 4ever but i did now, i'm not sure if i'll continue this story, if any of you like this story enough, just ask me and you can use it and do with it whatever you like! love y'all lots!

-LittleMissFairy


End file.
